Glimmer
Glimmer is the District 1 Female for the 74TH Hunger Games Age 17 (film) Occupation Career Tribute Home District 1 Gender Female Height 5'7 Weapon Bow and arrows, Knife Fate Deceased Appearances The Hunger Games Mentioned Catching Fire Portrayed by Leven Rambin = 74th Hunger Games = Glimmer was born in the luxurious District 1, one of the wealthier districts. She presumably spent most of her life training for the games. She most likely volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games. During the Tribute Parade, Glimmer, along with her district partner Marvel, were spray painted silver and wore tunics. However, in the film, they were dressed in fuchsia outfits covered in shiny sequins and feathers, representing their district's main export, luxury goods. Training Glimmer's tribute token was the only one known in the history of the Hunger Games to be confiscated. The gemstone of the ring she brought, when twisted, revealed a poisoned spike. She didn't get arrested because nobody could prove she had knowledge of the ring being a weapon, but her token was confiscated nonetheless. Glimmer was not to be underestimated. Being one of the Career Tributes, she had a good chance of survival and was ready to fight. In the film portrayal, during her private session with the Gamemakers, Glimmer most likely showed the Gamemakers her archery and knife skills (in the book, however, Katniss said that "it is immediately evident that she is incompetent with a bow"), and received a score of 9. Interview Glimmer's interview with Caesar went very well, as she did a great job and looked the part wearing a provocative see-through gold dress (although in the film it was a short, light-pink dress), and told Caesar that she "was very prepared" for the games. Katniss described her as "sexy and lush", and that her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. Katniss guessed that she would probably get many sponsors. Bloodbath She stood on the pedestal next to Rue and the District 3 male. When the gong rings Glimmer, like most tributes, ran towards the Cornucopia. Glimmer pushes the District 6 female to the ground, gets on top of her, and violently punches her. However, Glimmer is knocked off by the District 6 female and watches as she crawls away. She stalks the District 6 female while she is behind a crate and waits to attack her. Glimmer then grabs her by her hair and pulls her away while the District 6 female holds onto the bag she stole from the District 10 male. While Glimmer continues to pull the District 6 female's hair, she shoves her into a crate and then shoves her to the ground. Glimmer then tries to steal the bag from her hands but the District 6 female wouldn't let go, so Glimmer punches her, steals the bag, and runs off. The District 6 female then tries to steal the bag back from Glimmer, but they spin out of control and both fall to the ground. Glimmer then grabs a knife, gets on top of the District 6 female, and stabs her to death. Glimmer ejects her knife out of the District 6 female after stabbing her to death. Glimmer then grabs the yellow sleeping bag and runs, only to collide with the District 10 male. The District 10 male takes the sleeping bag and runs. Glimmer runs past Thresh into the Cornucopia. She sees and Targets the District 5 male, but the District 10 male comes running inside, getting Glimmer's attention. She grabs his arm and attempts to slash it but he pulls away. The District 10 male grabs her arm. Glimmer punches his face, grabs him by the back of his neck and pins him onto a crate and tries to slash him many times but he is too quick for her. The District 6 male pushes her to the ground, making Glimmer scream. He is about to kill her when Cato pushes him away. Glimmer grabs a sword and watches as Cato kills Jason. She then walks inside to look for supplies, like the bow waiting for her outside. During the Hunger Games The Careers discovered Peeta and allowed him in the pack so they could get to Katniss. During the first night, the Careers stumbled upon the District 8 female who made a fire during the middle of the night. Glimmer killed her, assisted by Peeta and Cato. After the fire havoc, Glimmer and the other Career members were not as fast as before. Later, Glimmer along with the Career pack, found Katniss and chased her up a tree. When Cato decided to go up the tree Katniss was trapped in, Glimmer offered him her bow and arrows, but he refused as he could do better with his sword. When Cato fell out of the tree, Glimmer decided to try, but she quickly realized that the branches wouldn't support her either. It was obvious that she wasn't familiar with the bow and arrows, as she didn't hold the arrows straight and had a hard time knocking the arrow to the bowstring. However, in the film, she seems to have much more experience with a bow and arrow. When she misses, Katniss teases her by grabbing the arrow and swinging it around to embarrass her for her lack of knowledge. Furious, Glimmer agrees with Peeta that the pack wait for Katniss to come down on her own, as she won't be able to get away without them knowing, so they sleep under the tree. Death Glimmer was killed by tracker jackers that Katniss, who was originally informed of the nest by Rue, sent down on the Career Tributes by cutting off the branch that held it. Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Cato, the District 4 girl (in book), and Peeta were camping at the bottom of the tree where Katniss was hiding. Shocked at the sudden attack, everyone but Glimmer and the girl from District 4 escaped to the lake. Glimmer screamed hysterically for help, but no one came back for her. Because of her many stings, Glimmer soon collapsed, and began twitching and moaning from the tracker jacker hallucinations, and the District 4 girl died later on. Unfortunately for Glimmer, her death was not quick, and for several minutes after collapsing, her heart kept beating and she fell into a coma. When Katniss returns for the bow and arrows, she notes that she could not recognize Glimmer anymore, as the venom had bloated her body grotesquely, and her plum-sized stings were oozing green pus and were bursting. When she touched one of the pimple-like wounds on Glimmer's shoulder, it disintegrated in her hand. However, there is a chance that this did not happen as Katniss was experiencing hallucinations herself. Katniss shielded Glimmer's body from being taken away by the hovercraft and desperately tried to take the bow and arrows from her, breaking many of her mutated, petrified fingers with a stone, finally getting her hand on Glimmer's shoulder blade, she pulls Glimmer onto her side to retrieve the quiver of arrows. In the film, there was no green pus, so this may mean that what Katniss saw in the book was a hallucination. Glimmer was placed 12th out of the 24 tributes, making it halfway. Muts Glimmer appeared once again towards the end of the Hunger Games to kill the remaining tributes as a mutt. She along with Marvel, Clove, Foxface, Rue, Thresh, and the other 15 unnamed tributes all appeared as muttations from the Capitol, which were a combination of the fallen tribute's DNA and a wolf. She was the first mutt Katniss recognized as each had an attribute of the fallen tribute. Glimmer's wolf form was lean with silky-blonde fur, shining emerald eyes which were unmistakably human-like, and the number "1" on its jewelled collar. The mutt's eyes tipped Katniss off that the muttations were the fallen tributes. Katniss killed Glimmer's mutt with an arrow through its throat when it tried to climb the Cornucopia. = Catching Fire = In Catching Fire, Katniss and Peeta go to District 1 for their victory tour and see Glimmer's family. Peeta takes up painting as a hobby, and one of the paintings is of Glimmer's mutt attacking. Throughout the story Katniss has nightmares, sometimes involving Glimmer's bloated body after the tracker jacker attack and her mutt form. = Physical Description = Katniss described Glimmer to be tall, with emerald green eyes and flowing blond hair. She was described as beautiful and sexy. She used her looks to her advantage, getting many sponsors with her looks. = weapons = Glimmer showed little consideration in choosing her weapon at the Cornucopia. However, it is not known if the bow would have been her first choice as a weapon, or if she had taken any other weapon from the Cornucopia. During the bloodbath in the film, Glimmer used a dagger to stab the District 6 female to death. For the rest of the games up until her death, she utilized a bow and arrow which Katniss would later take from her corpse and use for the remainder of the games up until her victory. Katniss described Glimmer as "incompetent" when using the bow. victims It is unknown exactly how many people Glimmer killed. In the novel, Katniss never saw her kill anyone. In the film, she killed the District 6 female by repeatedly stabbing her to death, and presumably the District 8 female with Cato's sword, and the District 10 female = Trivia = Glimmer has three different hairstyles in the movie, during the tribute parade, and her interview she wore her hair down and curly. In the training center, her hair was tied into two fishtail braids, and in the arena she wore her hair in two curly braids. ◾In the movie she earns an 9 in training, suggesting that Glimmer is talented even though she is tied with Marvel as the least talented career. ◾In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss killed both tributes from District 1, Glimmer and Marvel. ◾In the book, Glimmer and Marvel are described as being spray painted silver, but in the movie, the District 1 tributes are wearing fuchsia and pink feathery costumes. ◾On Twitter, Kara Petersen (who portrays the District 6 female) confirmed that she was killed by Glimmer; she is seen being stabbed at the Cornucopia before Katniss falls with the backpack. ◾In the Gamemakers' eyes, she is the Career least likely to win with her odds being 7-1, while the other Careers are higher. She is tied with the District 7 female and Foxface with 7-1 chance of winning. Clove was higher than them both, with a 5-1. Despite being the lowest career, she is still the joint 5th Highest of all tributes. ◾In the Tribute Guide, she is the only Career tribute to not have a weapon, even though it shows in the film that her favoured weapon is a bow and arrow. ◾In the movie, Glimmer is the first Career to die, since District 4 isn't considered a Career District. ◾In the movie, the Odds Board says Glimmer weighs 130 pounds. ◾In the film, Glimmer's eyes appear to be a dark blue instead of green.